Akatsuki Street
by SilverMajix
Summary: In Toukugura there is a street named Akatsuki Street. On this steert live twelve childhood friends; Zetsu, Tobi, Sasori, Deidara, Kakuzu, Hidan, Kisami, Itachi, Pein, Konan, Kai and Maika.


**Misa: Ano~... basically the only reason it's rated M is because of the language, although there might be... I dunno, suggestions? later on XD**

**Tobi: How come Tobi and Zuzu aren't in it? **

**Misa: Be patient, at least I mentioned you... XD oh, Misa also apologizes for the shortness, but I wanted to hurry and post this short... chapter if you can even call it that ^-^" yeah, this is really all i did if two freakin hours XD Anyways Tobi, do the disclaimer**

**Tobi: HAI~ Misa-chan! Okay, no one in this story except for Maika-chan and Kai-sempai belong to Misa-chan here... Toukugura also belongs to Misa-chan unless she thought she made it up but didn't V_V**

**Hidan: WHERE THE FUCK AM I IN HERE? And what the hell! is Maika my little fucking sister or something?**

**Misa: ...Yeah, she could probably pass it off! XD**

* * *

><p>Short white hair to the bottom of their neck. Long bangs covering her forehead and her right eye; ending in a straight line under their eye. Two long strips of hair in front of each ear down to their collar bone. Big, silvery icy blue eyes with magenta surrounding their irises. Pale skin. Five feet and one inch tall. Thin and curvy. Who does this describe? The one and only Maika Hatsuhara, fifteen years of age, and lives in a big two story white house on Akatsuki Street in the town of Toukugura. There are six other houses on her side; with six on the other side. For the most part they all look the same as well, except for the fact that Maika's is one story less then the others. In these houses live eleven other teens; Tobi, Deidara, Hidan, and Konan live on her side, and Zetsu, Sasori, Kakuzu, and Kai live on the other side; with lots of trees and vegetation behind their houses. All of these teens have lived on Akatsuki Street their whole lives, resulting in them knowing each other their whole lives and becoming close friends. While still in elementary school they even became known as the Akatsuki. Maika is the youngest being fifteen; as well as Deidara and Hidan, Konan and Kai are sixteen, Zetsu and Tobi are seventeen, and Pein, Sasori and Kakuzu are eighteen.<p>

"Wake up...wake up!... WAKE UP UN~!" Maika's silvery blue eyes widened as a glass of ice water was splashed onto her face as she was sleeping. She sat up, a glare now on her face as she turned to one of her best friends; Deidara. After staring for a few seconds she yawned and slowly climbed out of the bed,

"Time, nya?"

"seven-thirty..."

"FUCKING HELL!" Maika jumped up from where she had fallen onto the floor and ran over to her closet. "Why the fuck did you wake me up so Jashin damn late, nya?" she screamed, quickly going through all of her clothes and throwing them behind her as she searched for an outfit to wear to school. Deidara grinned as he grabbed a black and white striped shirt from his head where it had fallen and dropped it on top of her messed up bed, "Well, Danna was supposed to come at six-thirty, it's not my fault he didn't, un" Deidara shrugged, remembering how he had seen him talking with Kakuzu instead. "Pfft, stupid red-head, nya" Maika muttered, quickly taking off her short icy blue shorts and white tank-top; it wasn't as if she hadn't changed in front of her friend before, he was like an older brother to her... although it would be kind of weird for her to change in front of her older brother.. The zealot quickly got dressed, ending up in short black shorts with small silver chains hanging off around the top, an icy blue halter top, a small, silver, quarter sized Jashin pendant and tall black boots with icy blue laces. She quickly put on all ten of the silver studs into her ears, three on the top of each ear and two on the bottom of each ear. A lot of cursing later, Maika had her hair brushed, everything including her unfinished homework and sketch book into her black back pack, and was running down the stairs with the blue eyed blond right behind her. As Maika opened the door she failed to notice that a certain black haired sixteen year old who was about to open the door and ended up ramming right into him.

"In a rush, are you?" Kai questioned, looking up into silvery eyes from where he had fallen. Kai had medium length raven black hair ending in the middle of his shoulder blades, long bangs that covered his forehead and almost his right eye, bright, jade green eyes, slightly pale skin; although Maika was still paler, was built about the same way as Deidara and slim, although he was slightly taller then the blond boy as well, also having slightly feminine features. "Nya! Don't scare me like that!" Maika said, her eyes wide as she stared down at him. All of a sudden she realized their position and blushed slightly, standing up as she did so. Diedara just stared in amusement as they both got themselves upright once more. "I'm guessing you woke up late?" Kai asked as his white haired friend climbed onto his back for a piggy back ride. "Yup, nya! But Dei woke me up with water, it wasn't fair!" Maika whined, the raven chuckling as said blond just grew another grin. "I wouldn't have done that if you would've already been woken up, un" Deidara said, walking next to his friends with his hands behind his head as Maika began to play with the hair in front of her. The trio began walking down the street towards Toukugura High while talking. Maika would randomly say something just to cause an argument; Deidara never passing up the opportunity to argue with her and Kai just humoring her would end up sending them into a long 'discussion' until Maika would once again spout something off topic.

Twenty minutes of walking later, the blond, zealot, and raven found themselves five minutes late to homeroom in front of a large gray brick school with the words 'Toukugura High School' on the top in black lettering on a white board. "This school looks more like a fucking prison nya, oh Jashin-sama, why send me to this shitty hell-hole?" Maika asked out loud, jumping off of Kai's back and onto the top steps in front of the doors. "Maika, watch your language" Kai said, swatting her on the back of her head. Deidara just sighed sadly, wishing his Danna was still in the high school instead of going to the nearby college. Maika just ignored the ravens usual response to her cursing and looked over at the blond, "Oh Dei, you'll see Sori after school" she said, giving a knowing smile. Deidara blushed, "I don't miss him! I don't really like him either, un! I don't care if I'll see the hot bastard after school!" he yelled before running into the school as the two behind him just blinked. "I didn't fucking say anything about him liking Sori or thinking he was hot ... did I, nya?" the white haired Jashinist asked. "Nope... didn't hear you say a thing like it..." All of a sudden Maika doubled over in laughter, "D-Deidei likes Sori! Dei likes Sori!" she spoke between laughing. Kai just gave a smile at the younger girls reaction; he had realized it years ago, in fact he was surprised the red head hadn't realized it himself!

About five minutes later, Maika's laughter had finally subsided and they were ten minutes late to class. "Well, guess it's time to see all the fucking bitches who call themselves teachers, nya" she spoke, a smile still present on her face. "Shesh, school's not that bad, after all, all you ever do is sleep, draw, talk, and listen to music" Kai said, shaking his head. Maika nodded her head in agreement as she pulled opened the right of the two see through double doors, "It's still a waist of time though, nya" Kai just patted her on her head, "Okay, well, go waist time and I'll see you at lunch" and with that the raven turned right towards his homeroom with Orochimaru; even he had to admit the dude was creepy as hell though, so he wasn't really looking forward to going into class. Maika sighed and rubbed her head where Kai had himself, then grinned as she skipped, much like her friend Tobi, towards Kakashi-sensei's class. If Jashin-sama had done one thing she was happy about, it was putting her in the lazy silver haired mans class.

* * *

><p><strong>Tobi: Please review for Misa-chan! After 'It's Valentines' Day', she found out she <em>loves<em> getting reviews!**

**Misa: Yup! It makes me feel all happy and giggly!... yes, I said giggle, GOT A PROLEM WITH THAT! ... XD... O_O I just realized if you change GOT to GTO you have Great Teacher Onizuka... ROFL!...I rea~lly need to get to bed; other wise I'll end up typing and typing till there's no more story in this X3**


End file.
